Dekion Goldweaver
Backstory/Pre-Game Wood wild elf druid -- became a wild elf because he was cast out of Ellesmera. He was part of a high ranking family but with a penchant for tricks and law-breaking unbecoming he was sent to the outpost outside Ila Feon. He never made it there. Wood Elves knew that he didn't make it and sent an emissary to look for him throughout Alagaesia. He was easily drawn to nature and manipulating it to his will. He became a Druid of the land. But he didn’t want anything to do with his former tribe. He moved out to the center of the Hadarac Desert, the Oasis. He spent centuries there in isolation, growing more and more insane. One day he was approached by Graz’zt. But he wasn’t in the form of Graz’zt. In the form of a human, the demon walked easily into Dekion’s “home.” Dekion went on attack mode, found an advantageous spot and prepared for a swift and final attack. Graz’zt entered with his hands up, “Is this how you’d great me, Tharizdun, your god.” Dekion, softened but didn’t release his weapon. He eased out into sight. “That’s better” Graz’zt found a stone and made himself comfortable. The two had a great conversation about the troubles of people and how communities were destroying the natural world. The world would be a calmer, simpler place with fewer centers of “industry.” They spoke for hours until Dekion asked, “Not to question your god-ly-ness,” he was all of the sudden nervous, “But why have you chosen to honor me with your presence, I’m not even drow.” Graz’zt told him of the plan to give him enough power that he can turn the citizens of an entire city into trees. Returning these detestable specs into gifts back to the earth. Dekion, looking for purpose in his life jumped to this. Graz’zt told him that it didn’t matter how long it took and it didn’t matter what order it happened, so long as his acolyte was enjoying his life’s work. He could keep this little spot as home. He didn’t need a proof of power, but to help seal the deal Graz’zt grew trees all around and over the desert mountain. “Better to obscure your home. Also a gift, for protection.” A Dracolich carefully strutted through the door. He was once an Ancient Black Dragon, Dekion would have recognized him anywhere, It was Angor of the Skull Dragons first of his name. This dragon was notorious. If there was any doubt in Graz’zt’s disguise it was washed away. “I’ll keep Angor here to keep you safe. He’ll never harm you but he will devour those who come up to get you.” With that he turned to leave, “just remember that everything you do, you do for me.” Dekion doesn’t remember anything else. He walked past Angor and straight to the trees. He put his hand on one and the trees yelped in pain, a smile crept across his face. He began his plan. He wanted to be methodical but he wanted it to last. He is an elf after all. He picked ten cities to start. He would spread them out and cure the land in three-month increments. He made all of the treks on foot, so as to acquaint himself with the land more thoroughly. The first city he chose to cure was Kuasta, the Tabaxi city. He’s always had a strong resentment to the Tabaxi. They dared to be as graceful as elves, or claim to be so. The allergy to cats didn’t help out their race in Dekion’s eyes. The trek would have taken two weeks but he stopped in Furnost, an unusual town of outcasts and Melian, to pick up a few supplies ( thieves give the best prices, when their dead). When he made it over the foothills of The Spine, which took an annoyingly long time he passed through Grasshopper a rock gnome village. There were a few Mountain Dwarves there but not worth getting to know. There were interesting tools being made here. Maybe he’ll save this city for last and see what tricks they can provide. He spent one horrible day in Kuasta before he was certain this would be the first victim 7th month on the 17th day in year 0 (7/17/0). He found a quiet and dark ally and summoned the power Tharizdun gave him. Screams erupted around the town they were slowly silenced. The process took four hours, and they were too far away for anyone to hear the screams. Ships in port, seeing the trees begin to sprout quickly packed up to leave and head to Teirm. Dekion thought to let them go, spread the word that I have come, and soon you’ll all be cured. He spent the next three months walking up The Spine and visiting the cities he passed. When he reached Daret, he luxuriated in the bustle, he had killed and stolen enough things and money to put himself up in a nice home for a few days. But when he reached the balcony he looked across and saw another city. No, he’d abide one for now, with such nice luxuries but the thought of two so close couldn’t be allowed. The next week after regaining his strength he walked into Yazuac and repeated the same technique 10/20/0. Drained but proud of his work he elected to hop on a boat and sail to Bullridge, why stick around when winter was coming. He then disembarked and returned home. Start of the Game Month 1 Year 1 He stayed at home thinking. There was something nagging him about his journey. Something that wouldn't let him sit in pride of the two cities he took down. He sat for months mulling over the next city and decided to take down his nagging thought. The dwarves were a clumsy species and it tainted his impression of Grasshopper. He'll put them in this place next. He left his home 1/16/1 and made the journey to Buragh. He arrived in Buragh a week, 1/23/1. The smell of dwarves hung in the air clinging to his clothes. He got as close as he could stand. Dwarf cities are built within mountains mostly but Buragh was their agricultural village. They had surface homes and farms here. It was in part why Dekion chose this village. He could stay on the top of a mountain to inflict his cure rather than needing to trudge into the mountain. He found a small rock formation that he could obscure himself. Amongst the dwarves, he stood out. If he didn't want people to flee he needed to stay concealed. From his hiding place, he administered his cure. The sweet screams where music to his ears. "Praise be to Tharizdun." He walked through the city, famished. He grabbed some prizes and food left from their tables. He mocked the trees as he ate a thick piece of meat "you won't be needing this right?" He set up camp on an adjacent peak for a few days. He wanted to watch the dwarves find their new friends. It took four days for the next group to arrive. When they arrived He decided to go on another tour of the land before hitting his next target. He decided he'd head to Aberon, the capitol of the mostly human Surda. It was a 16 day journey through the Beor Mountains. It could have been longer but he stuck to the edges, not wanting to smell dwarves the entire journey. Month 2 Year 1 When Dekion arrived in Aberon (2/12/1) he stuck out like a sore thumb. Knowing that the citizens of Surda looked down on non-human species but simultaneously feared the elf species. He took a smug joy in knowing that each person he passed would rather see him on his knees but knowing that he could swiftly improve their city. But it's not close enough to a new moon, not necessary but the cyclical nature of returning beings to nature gives Dekion a satisfying ritual nature to his ritual. Stays for three days travels past Lithgow, not yet he mutters (one day travel) One day travel to Petrovya two week travel from Aberon to Belatona Month 3 Year 1 Turns Belatona into trees (3/29/1) Month 4 Year 1 After Belatona, he decided to lay low and let fear spread throughout the region. Not wanting to be too far away from the warning he decided to hid in the spine, look for a safe place to set up. Month 5 Year 1 He learned what he could and befriended some of the scarier beasts of the Spine. He took joy in picking off tabaxi going to and from the remnants of Kuasta. Month 6 Year 1 Bierland - capitol city Eoam of pirates turn into a tree city (6/26/1). As a floating city adjacent to the island the town looks like a bayou city, Spanish moss hangs from the trees low. For good measure Dekion summoned crocodiles. Knowing that governments were upset as his corrections he hoped that these small changes and adjustments would leave everyone to believe that the city was merely abandoned and not cursed. Month 7 Year 1 Out to sea Month 8 Year 1 Out to sea Month 9 Year 1 Out to sea Month 10 Year 1 Sharktooth turned into tree village (10/10/1) Month 11 Year 1 Out to sea Month 12 Year 1 Out to sea Month 1 Year 2 Narda turned into tree village (1/19/2) Month 2 Year 2 Carvahall turned into tree village (2/18/2) Month 3 Year 2 36 days traveling down the spine. Month 4 Year 2 Traveled accross Alaglasia, avoiding towns and cities Cithri 4/5/2 Traveled accross Surda for 5 days Diekion arrived in Lithgow on 4/11/2 and turned into a tree village 4/16/2. This time he left the non-human species in their natural forms. This sows more discord in the population of Surda. If there wasn't enough hate from humans against other species now those with hate in their hearts had a a new reason for hate. This event caused renewed ferver in the race war. Month 5 Year 2 19 days travel to return to the Hadarac Dessert. Month 6 Year 2 Stays Month 7 Year 2 Month 8 Year 2 Month 9 Year 2 Month 10 Year 2 Month 11 Year 2 Hedarth turned into a tree village. 8 days travel to Ilia Feon Month 12 Year 2 Ilia Feon turned into a tree village